


Gotcha!

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Grayson, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominant Ethan, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Grayson, Top Ethan, Twincest, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Ethan goes on a run. When he gets home he gets a very unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Kudos: 59





	Gotcha!

Ethan tried to wake Grayson up, but some days getting Gray out of bed was harder than getting himself out of bed. Today was one of those days. Ethan decided to go on a run and just enjoy the early autumn air. He had his compression pants on and a tight tank top. He got home around 8:30. He wanted to be quiet, he knew if anyone woke up Grayson, they were gonna get yelled at. 

He walked toward the kitchen and grabbed a banana. As he peeled it open he heard a groan come from Grayson’s room.  _ That sounds...weird. I should go check on him.  _ He walked over the Grayson’s door which was left ajar. 

“Oh yes.” Grayson moaned.

_ Haha he’s jacking off.  _ Ethan noticed.  _ Wait.  _ Ethan’s jaw dropped. Grayson was facing the wall with his ass to the door. He was shoving a huge purple dildo up his ass.  _ Holy shit. Grayson is...gay?  _ He always wondered about his brothers sexuality. He would accept him either way. He himself was pansexual. 

“Yes, please fuck me!” Grayson was saying fucking himself faster.

Ethan felt his dick twitch inside of his compression pants. He did always secretly admire his brothers perfect ass. He thought it was wrong, but at the same time, the thought was so wrong it felt right. 

“Yeah, daddy.” Grayson said.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. His hand slowly reached down under his waistband. He grabbed his dick in hand and slowly started to stroke himself.

“Ugh! Ethan harder!” Grayson yelled. Ethan’s jaw dropped so hard he swear it could have crashed into the floor. “Ethan! Ugh, daddy!” 

Ethan pushed the door open slowly and quietly. He took his shirt and pants off. He approached Grayson. He swiftly grabbed Gray’s hair. “You want daddy’s cock?”

“Eh - E?!” Grayson squealed.

“Shhh! Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Then Ethan did something he wanted to do for years. He pulled the dildo out of Grayson’s ass, flipped him over, pinned him down, and kissed him hard. For years he wanted to kiss Grayson and now he finally was. It was better than he ever imagined. It was warm, sensual, and the best thing in the world. 

Ethan forced his tongue into Grayson’s mouth. Their two tongues danced around each other. The boys loved the feeling with each other. “Gray. I want you to bend over my knee.” 

“Yes.” Grayson said.

“Yes, what?” Ethan asked.

“Yes, daddy.” Grayson said. He laid his torso over Ethan’s legs.

“I’ll teach you respect, boy.” He delivered a hard swift spank to Grayson’s ass. “You like that, baby?”

“Oh yes daddy! Please, I’ve been so naughty.” Grayson moaned.

Ethan continued to give Grayson spanks and going harder and harder. “Get on your knees for me, boy.”

“Yes, daddy. Anything for you.” Grayson replied.

“Suck.” Ethan ordered. Grayson was in awe. His brother’s cock was way bigger than his. Grayson guessed it had to be at least 9, potentially 10 inches and as thick as a can of soda. He opened wide taking as much of it in his mouth as he could. Ethan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Grayson’s mouth was so warm and wet. “Yeah baby boy. Suck daddy’s cock.” He ran his fingers through Grayson’s hair to make him deepthroat his cock. Grayson sucked for about 10 minutes. “Get up.” Ethan knew that if this went on, he would cum in his brothers mouth. As appealing as that sounded, he wanted to save that for another time. He wanted his brothers ass. 

When Grayson stood up, Ethan grabbed Grayson’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. “Eth - Daddy. I’ve wanted this for years.”

“Me too, babe.” He pulls Grayson closer to him. “Know what I want more?” Grayson raises an eyebrow. “I want to fuck you.” 

Grayson leaps away. “Yes.” He gets on the bed and goes on all fours. 

“Oh. No. When I fuck you, I want to look into your eyes. Lay on your back for me, beautiful.” Ethan said. 

Grayson rolled over and stuck his legs up. Ethan went down and began to tongue his brothers ass. Grayson was not expecting a rimjob, but he was not complaining. Ethan definitely knew how to use his tongue. Grayson had never been eaten out before and this was heaven. “Fuck, Daddy. I need you to fuck me. NOW.” Grayson begged.

Ethan stood up. “Oh is that right?”

“Yes.” Grayson breathed out.

Ethan dove his hands to Grayson’s neck. He gently began to squeeze. “I make the rules here, boy. I say when I fuck you.”

Grayson was extremely turned on. “Yes.” Ethan choked harder. “Daddy. Yes daddy.”

“Good boy.” Ethan stood up and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Grayson asked. 

“Condom?” Ethan said as if it was supposed to be obvious. 

“No. I mean, daddy. Please. I wanna feel you fill me up. I’m clean.” He pulled Ethan close. “Breed me daddy.” He whispered in his ear. 

Ethan pushed Grayson back on the bed. He moved his brother’s legs to his shoulders. He still was able to reach and choke his neck if he wanted to choke his brother out. He lubed his Gray’s ass and his cock. “You ready?” 

“Ye-ES!” Grayson was taken back by Ethan shoving all the way in with on thrust. “FUCK DADDY.”

“Gray, babe. I’ve wanted you for so long and I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Ethan said thrusting inside Grayson.

“Ethan! Daddy! Yes! YES!!!” Grayson moaned with every thrust. Ethan reached and began to choke Grayson. His moans got quieter and he was panting harder and harder.

“Fuck yeah, Gray. Take daddy’s cock.” Ethan said. Grayson reached for his cock and Ethan swatted it away. “No baby boy.” He leaned in. “You’re gonna cum untouched. I want to fuck the cum out of you.”

“OH YES!” Grayson arched his back up. His arms reached out to the side and gripped the sheets. “Fuck. Me. Daddy.”

Ethan gripped Grayson’s waist and moved faster than he ever had before. “Yes, take it. Fuck.” Ethan’s nails were digging into Grayson’s side. “Beg. Beg for daddy’s cum.” 

“I need it. Please. Ethan! Daddy! Fuck me!” Grayson begged. “Breed my fucking ass daddy.”

“Oh fuck!” With one more thrust, Ethan burst in Grayson’s ass. The sensation was so strong and hit Grayson’s prostate just right he came all over his chest. Ethan looked at the mess. He licked up Grayson’s abs cleaning his brothers cum.

“Fuck.” Grayson panted. 

Ethan laid down next to him. Both boys were drenched in sweat. “So…”

“So…” Grayson said still catching his breath.

“Make daddy his avocado toast.” Ethan said.

Grayson smiled, hit his brother will a pillow, and got up. He kissed down Ethan’s chest. “Okay, daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
